magnus_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Fiction Chapter 2
A pink car road down a rocky road one that use to be owned by a man named Homer simpson people weren't too sure if he was alive anymore he went missing a long time ago The Hound sat behind the driver seat which was master chief driving cramped up in the seat next to him was E.T and Bob and next to Master Chief was Daryl the ride was long and boring until they began to approach a big mansion a huge building with a sign reading wayne manor the gates opened so the car could roll into the ground big man with a bald head closed the gates behind them. Master chief parked his car up and got out “Phill we have visitors” he said to the bald man “I can see that” Phil said “bring them inside would ya me, daryl and bob need to go back out and make sure we weren't followed” “Ok then” Phil replied The hound stepped out of the car grabbing E.T as well he proceeded to follow Phill “You're a big fella aren't you” Phil said “Fuck does it matter” Hound replied Phil laughed “i’m gonna like you im Phil, Phil Michelle” “Sandor Clegane” Phil began to walk to the big door he knocked 3 times on the huge doors the door swung open and there stood a butler “Alfred we have two new guests “ Phil said “I see I’ll take it from here Phil” “alright” phil turned to sandor see you around mate” he said before walking off Little did they know about the small meerkat named timon hiding in some bushes outside the Wayne manor Bob, Daryl and master chief grabbed a couple of ak-47s and opened the gates and began to search around the grounds “Nothing followed us i’m sure” Bob said “Can’t be too sure” Daryl said they began to walk into the forest close to the manor looking all around for anything lurking inside it after a little while master chief came out saying “I think you were right bob” “yeah well can’t be too sure” Daryl said master chief turned around “come on guys let’s head back” “I’ll be with you guys in a sec need to take a leak” Bob said as he began to wander further into the forest master chief and daryl began to head back bob walked behind a tree and proceeded to pee as he did he felt something furry run up his back and onto his shoulder he looked slowly to his left to see a meerkat holding a small blade he smiled slightly at bob “surprise” he yelled before he dived at Bob's dick and swiftly sliced it off, Bob eventually bled to death . Daryl and Master Chief came running into the forest Daryl saw the meerkat on bob’s body still with the blade in his crotch Daryl shot a crossbow bolt at the meerkat missing it just Master chief began to fire shots with ak unfortunately missing the meerkat scrambled into the distance. Daryl began to run off “You get the car i’ll track this bastard” Daryl shouted as he ran off after timon “god damn it” master chief yelled he ran back towards the manor Early on the hound was led by Alfred the butler to the main hall in was very posh and well furnished there stood Batman the owner of the place “Hello there” Batman said “Hello” The hound replied “So you were a disney prisoner right” “I was” “Ok then before i let you into the main hall where you will meet the others i need to ask who was also imprisoned at sleeping beauty's castle” batman asked “they kept all the slaves apart from each other so i didn't meet many Apart from me and E.T here there were just three others I knew of One was a red circle man called himself the red M&m, a cocky prick called steve stifler and poison ivy “ “shes alive” Batman asked amazed “no she died unfortunately when we were escaping” “damn, Did the other two” “no they were somewhere else when we were escaping but trust me they have at least 50 slaves at sleepy beauty's castle alone” “Damn...One day we will rescue them trust me” batman stated Meanwhile At Sleeping beauty's castle in a big long room there was a huge wooden table at the end of the table sat Mickey mouse on one side there was a big cat like creature called pete and a blonde haired girl called Alice sat next to him on the other side of the table was a rabbit by the name of oswald and a yellow bear called winnie the pooh “The High five council meeting commences” mickey said “Alright” pete said “First on the list of pressing matters the escaped prisoners and the two murders of both Duff and Will” “terrible news” Alice said “Well someone must of turned up and saved that guys ass Duff was a good man as well such a shame” Pooh Said “Timon is scouting for them now” mickey noted “Good we need all the slaves we can get” Pete said Oswald began to nod his head he began to write on a piece of paper on his desk he held it up ‘what about your wedding mickey” “ah yes me and sleepy beauty will be wedded in five days so pete and pooh make sure Jack sparrow gets this sorted out” “I’m so happy for you” Alice said Suddenly a small snowman burst threw the door “Olaf what the hell this is a private meeting” screamed mickey “I’m so sorry sir it’s just Timon has radioed in he’s found where the free slaves are at there hiding in some mansion hes being chased by some redneck fella but he reckons he can lose him” “good work Olaf and tell Timon good work till I guess we can attack and get our slaves back” Mickey roared